


Nowe życie

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Tydzień Star Wars, Tydzień Star Wars 2017, brak bety, nie miałam pomysłu na tytuł, spoilery do Ostatniego Jedi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: Po wydarzeniach z Ostatniego Jedi. Myślę, że wiecie o czym mówię.





	Nowe życie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zxullymaxwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxullymaxwell/gifts).



> Moja pierwsza praca do Star Wars! Nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Za wszelkie błędy przepraszam.

Kiedy Luke połączył się z mocą, po raz pierwszy od dawna poczuł się tak wolny. Miał świadomość, że jego ciało się rozpływa, ale jednocześnie wciąż istniało i to była najdziwniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek czuł. No, może jeszcze to uczucie po ciastkach od Lei było porównywalne…

Nie wiedział jak, ale miał świadomość, że już go nie ma i gdzieś egzystuje. Gdzieś pomiędzy atomami, czuł jak jego dusza połączyła się z mocą i to niesamowite. Znacznie bardziej niż wtedy, kiedy uczył się od Yody czy od Obi-Wana.

Nagle poczuł, że ktoś jest przy nim. Uniósł wzrok (jak dziwne to było? Nawet nie miał oczu!) by spotkać dumne spojrzenie swojego ojca.

— Ojcze… — wykrztusił z siebie, czując się jak mały chłopiec.

Po chwili poczuł jak obejmują go ramiona, równie silne jak jego, mimo że wcale nie istniejące.

— Wciąż za bardzo skupiasz się na tym, co materialne — usłyszał dobrze znajomy głos.

Głos uwiązł mu w gardle, kiedy zobaczył w tym momencie swojego bardzo realnego mistrza. A właściwie dwóch, bo tuż obok Obi-Wana stał Yoda, który miał na twarzy ten swój uśmieszek.

— Więc rady jednak posłuchałeś mojej — powiedział Yoda.

— To była jedyna słuszna decyzja — zauważył wcale-już-nie-taki-młody Skywalker.

Yoda tylko skinął głową i zniknął zostawiając ich we trójkę.

— Anakin, puściłbyś już chłopaka. Nie tylko ty chciałbyś go uściskać — rzucił Kenobi, a jego starszy protegowany prychnął.

Luke poczuł jak ręka ojca zacisnęła się na chwilę mocniej na jego ramieniu, a potem je puściła, pozwalając przyjacielowi na przywitanie się z synem.

— Nie sądziłem, że jeszcze was zobaczę — przyznał Luke.

— Boś głupiś — stwierdził beztrosko Obi-Wan, poprawiając sobie strój.

— Ben! — zawołał Anakin, trzepiąc go w ramię.

Luke patrzył na dwóch mężczyzn, którzy powinni zachowywać się dojrzale, biorąc pod uwagę ich wiek i dawne pozycje, ale w żaden sposób takimi nie byli. Bardziej mu przypominali jego i Hana, kiedy całe to bagno z Imperatorem się skończyło.

— Ciekawe jak ty byś się zachowywał po latach spędzonych z Mistrzem Yodą — powiedział Anakin.

— Mamy czas, żeby się przekonać — zauważył Ben, a Luke spojrzał na nich z uśmiechem.

— Całą masę czasu — westchnął szczęśliwy.

Chwilę później, cała trójka zniknęła. Choć, tak naprawdę, wcale jej tam nie było.  


**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
